


Rolling on the Road to Ruin

by vintageroses404



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom!Harry, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Harry's kinda mean to a couple girls that he fucks randomly, I didn't check for mistakes so if you find some let me know, I was on a college visit all weekend and I kinda just want to sleep, I worked really hard on this though i hope you like it, I'm so tired, I'm sorry about that too, Louis is 17, M/M, Niall isn't in this and I'm so sorry, Sub!Louis, Underage - Freeform, and i imagine that Harry is like 23 or sammat, as usual, dom!liam, idk - Freeform, it logged me out randomly too and I'm so pissed, let me see, okay, sub!zayn, this is the 2nd time I'm doing all of this so fuck that, ummmm, unbetad, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageroses404/pseuds/vintageroses404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt I found-</p><p>Louis is super submissive and wants to find a Dom. He meets Zayn (another sub) and watches him get fucked by his Dom, Liam. He meets Harry, one of Liam's friends, and it's practically love at first sight. Harry is Louis' perfect Dom:)</p><p>(Yeah, I tried, man)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling on the Road to Ruin

The bouncer of the club had only let him in because he had done some hard core flirting. Louis would have to kill Stan later for the shit I.D. he had graced him with, but now was not the time, because he had finally gotten in to the club that asshole Nick Grimshaw had said was ‘Heaven on Earth.’

He was in the only Dom/sub club within a 10 kilometer radius of Holmes Chapel.

Louis had known all of his relatively short life that he was a bit different from the other boys around him, preferring Andrew Garfield to Emma Stone and lacy panties to boxers. His mum had always encouraged him to just be himself, and had moved him out of Doncaster and into Holmes Chapel when the bullying had become too horrible to bear. He really just wanted someone to take care of him, and accept him for who he was. The Dom/sub lifestyle intrigued him, and put a spark into his veins. He wanted to wake up every morning and be someone else's pet, to be with someone who loved him and cared for him and told him what to do and used him like an object in the bedroom. And this little, shady club was the perfect place to find that ‘someone.’

However, the moment he stepped inside made him wish he had thought through his plan a little better.

People everywhere were in various states of undress and sexual activities, making the teenager stand out in his bright red pants and suspenders and partnerless state. Only a few glanced up to look at him, but (thankfully) quickly looked away, focusing themselves on more important matters than some 17 year old standing out at a club. Not knowing what to do, he made his way through the couples (only pausing to ogle one sub that had two cocks up his ass and a girl sitting on his face because he thought that only happened in _porn_ ) and sat down at the bar.

“What can I get for you?” the man asked. He then let his eyes rake down Louis, licking his lips and subtly rubbing his crotch. Louis couldn’t help the shudder that ran down his spine, nor the blush that warmed his cheeks, because the bartender was really hot.

“Um. Can I just get a Sprite?” Louis asked. The man nodded, and moved away to get his drink. “You look a little lost here, hun,” a voice said sitting down next to Louis. When he turned to look at the man next to him, he gasped, because this man had to be a god. He had black hair, stubble on his absolutely flawless jawline, and the most gorgeous gold eyes Louis had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. He was also only wearing a jockstrap, and tattoos littered his body. The man (angel) smirked when he noticed Louis’ reaction.

“‘M Zayn. My Dom is somewhere over there,” he gestured slightly behind him, “looking for one of our friends.”

“I’m, uh, Louis. Um,” Louis’ blushed deepened. It didn’t matter that this man was a fellow sub, he was hot as hell. He kind of wanted to put this man’s cock in his mouth. With permission from whoever his Dom was, of course.

He was interrupted from his ogling by the bartender returning. “Here you are,” he said, placing the drink in front of him. Then, he turned to Zayn, saying “I’m gonna assume it’s the usual for you and Liam?”

“Yep,” Zayn replied. “Thanks Aiden,”

“No problem. You should probably keep an eye on this little cutie though,” He said, winking at Louis. “Someone’s gonna snatch him right up if we’re not careful,”

“My thoughts exactly,” Zayn replied, and with that Aiden turned away. Zayn once again turned his attention to Louis.

“Come with me,” he said, grabbing Louis’ hand and walking through the crowd toward the other side of the club. Louis could only follow, and walked close behind Zayn, close enough to accidentally smack Zayn’s ass twice on the journey. Both times, Zayn had turned to him and smirked, and hadn’t said anything as Louis had stuttered out an apology. Then, they stopped at a standing table with a muscled man wearing jeans so low the base of his cock was showing.

When Zayn was close enough, the man grabbed him and crushed them together, hands on his ass, smashing together their lips, tongues swirling together wildly. Without a second thought, one hand came to his hole and shoved to fingers inside, causing Zayn to break the kiss and cry out. The man smirked at his lover, only just noticing the boy shell-shocked watching them.

“And who’s this cutie?” He asked. Zayn tucked his head into his neck, talking directly into his ear. “Ah, okay,” he replied when he heard what Zayn had said. He gave Louis a once over. “He does seem Harry’s type. Good job, love,” he cooed at his sub. Then he spoke directly to Louis. “So, I’m Liam, Zayn’s Dom. This is your first time here, yeah? How old are you, Louis?” he asked.

“I’m 17, sir,” he replied. Liam nodded.

“And are you looking for a good time, or something more permanent?”

“I would like to find myself a Dom,” Louis said shyly. He looked down at the ground, cheeks red. Once again, Liam nodded and then turned his face to whisper something in his sub’s ear. Zayn giggled. “Well, my friend Harry is elsewhere right now, but until we find him, how about you watch what me and Zi do, you up for that?” He asked the young boy. “Feel free to say no, though, I don’t want to pressure you,”

Louis nodded. He wanted to watch Zayn get fucked. He wanted to watch what a real Dom did to his sub.

 

The rooms in the back of the club seemed clean. Liam assured him that they were, and the staff always made sure that the rooms were changed between couples. “Club policy,” Liam had said with a wink. Louis could only pray that he was right.

The moment the door had shut behind them, Liam had Zayn pinned to the bed, lips attacking everything he could reach. Pulling back slightly, Liam yanked down his pants and after grabbing a packet of lube, threw them over the side of the bed. As he began coating his cock, he looked over at the mesmerized boy who was still standing in the middle of the room.

“You can sit down, you know,” he gestured to the side of the mattress they weren’t ‘working’ on. Louis gingerly sat down, afraid of disrupting something. Zayn, from where he was being impaled on his Dom’s cock, reached out to Liam, pouting his lips. Liam chuckled, and graciously gave into the kiss that the sub was asking for. Louis could only watch, mesmerized by the sight of the Dom kissing this beautiful sub. He could only hope for a relationship as beauteous as this one he was witnessing. All while keeping up kissing, Liam began to thrust harder and faster into his lover. It became too much too quickly for the sub, who broke the kiss and whimpered out, “Please, I need-”

“What do you need, love,”

“to- cum, please-”

“Louis, come here,” The Dom ordered. Shakily, Louis crawled over to the couple. When he was close enough, Liam grabbed the boy and pushed his face to where he was joined with Zayn.

“This is what a Dom should look like with his sub. Never let any man treat you poorly,” Louis nodded, not taking his eyes off the way Liam’s cock kept pushing into Zayn.

“Lick.” Louis, accepting the order from the Dom, tentatively licked around Zayn’s hole where Liam was still pounding into. Zayn gasped, crying out.

“Pleaspleasepleaseplease-”

“Come, pet.” On cue, the sub wailed and came untouched, all over his jock strap. Louis continued to taste around his hole, trying to please Liam. He was rewarded not even a minute later when the taste of Zayn was mixed with Liam’s release. Pulling out, Liam watched as Louis kept going, continuing to dig into Zayn, trying to lick up every drop of come out of the spent boy. Zayn cried out, oversensitive.

“C’mon baby, come again for me love,” Liam encouraged, rubbing the ruined covering over Zayn’s cock. Zayn whimpered, but obeyed, and came once more. Louis pulled away, a bit embarrassed about how easily he rimmed a man he’d only just met. He blushed.

“Should I, um. Go get some drinks?” Louis asked, watching as Liam held the trembling sub and stroked his hair lovingly. Louis couldn’t help the jealousy that flowed through him. If he could only be so lucky as to have a Dom like that.

“If you’d like. We’ll introduce you to Harry in a little bit, okay?” Liam said, smiling softly at the young boy. Louis nodded, and quickly exited the room.

 

Harry was angry. He was tired finding a sub, thinking that ‘this might be the one!’ and be told that it just ‘wasn’t working out,’ because he wasn’t ‘Dom-y' enough outside of the bedroom, because he refused to treat his sub like shit. So here he was, at some shitty club (it was actually very nice, but Harry was too angry to appreciate the ambiance and what-not) fucking the hell out of every willing body he could find. The two girls he had with him now (and he didn’t even fucking like girls, but whatever he didn’t want to make work for himself with the prep), were both, to put it lightly, blonde and brainless. He kept moving his fingers in and out of the one, keeping her loose, while pounding away at the one below him.

“Oh-oh-oh-” the girl he was fucking kept crying, and god, it fucking pissed him off.

“Shut up.” he ordered. Puling out, he turned her over, causing the other one to whine when he pulled his fingers out to flip her, then went back in to the girls wet heat. She wasn’t even very tight, which was really weird to Harry. _Slut_ , he couldn’t help but think. He’d chastise himself later for being so degrading to the poor girl, but right now he just really didn't care. When she let out a sob, and tightened around him, Harry knew that she had come. Without hesitation he pulled out and pushed into the next one. When she screamed out, Harry looked at the wiped out girl next to her and ordered, “Sit on her face.” Without hesitation, the girl complied. Not too long after, the girl he was in came, and he pulled out and yanked off the condom.

“On your knees.” he demanded, and the two girls rushed to comply.

Jerking off to their awaiting faces, he closed his eyes and pictured beautiful boys and tight holes.He came all over them. Pulling up his pants from where they were on his knees, he left the two girls in the room.

Sighing, Harry walked up to the bar. Aiden looked at him, pity in his eyes, and without a word sent his way a scotch on the rocks. Nodding his thanks, Harry chugged it all in one go.

As he was contemplating getting another body to dump in, the sweetest voice he’d ever heard said next to him, “Can I get three waters, please?” Turning, he was met with a small, curvy body and blue, blue eyes. Harry felt his anger rush out of him, his sole focus on getting this boy to be off his feet and on his back.

“Hello, love. Where did you come from?” he asked. The boy was just staring, not believing this gorgeous man was talking to him. When Harry chuckled, he blushed, embarrassment forcing his eyes to the floor.

“Oh love, let me see those gorgeous eyes, huh? Wanna be good for me, yeah?” Louis looked up at the man, a little starstruck. Harry’s eyes trailed down this beautiful body, taking in the red pants that looked absolutely wonderful on this boy’s ass. Harry wanted to bite it.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing here all by yourself? Someone as pretty as you shouldn’t be alone. Where’s your Dom, baby?” Louis murmurs something that he doesn’t quite catch.

“What was that darling?” he asks, getting closer to the delicious body in front of him.

“I don’t have a Dom,” Louis whispers, cheeks going even pinker. He’s completely and utterly at the mercy of this beautiful, beautiful man, and he just kind of wants to be taken by this man because he’s never reacted so strongly to anyone before. Harry nods, pleased that no one is going to be pissed when this boy is underneath him. Placing his hands on his waist, he pulled the boy towards him, sliding his hands down until they rested on the gloriousness that was this boy’s ass.

“What’s your name, baby?”

“L-ouis,” the boy- Louis- stuttered. There were incredibly large hands gripping his ass, and they were attached to a gorgeous man and- holy shit that was a very large penis pressing into his thigh.

“’m Harry,” Harry said, grinding his crotch against the sub’s jeans. “But I’d prefer if you called me ‘Daddy.’ Louis gasped, knees buckling against the older man, and Harry took the opportunity to pick him up bridal style. He carried him to the back rooms, placing little kisses all over the boy’s face. Louis felt floaty, just letting himself be overwhelmed by the beautiful man holding him. He found a Dom, and it was exciting, because this was finally happening, and Nick fucking Grimshaw could shove it up his-

Oh, that was a finger in his asshole. Louis whined, causing Harry to pause his finger and the kisses he couldn't stop giving to Louis’ beautiful cheekbones.

“Daddy,” the boy moaned, turned on beyond belief, still not connecting that this was actually happening, that this beautiful Dom really wanted him. Harry, pushed a second finger along with the first one, and it was too soon, too quick, but Louis loved it, crying out from the feeling of being filled. Soon, far too soon, a third finger was being pushed in, stretching the younger boy to take Harry’s cock. Pulling back, Harry stripped quickly out of his clothes, removing Louis’ pants all the way from where they had been resting mid-thigh, and tore his shirt clean off. Louis whimpered, because this man was just so strong, and he fucking loved it. Wanted to be held up against a wall and just forced to take this man’s glorious cock. Harry had to be at least 10 inches, and he was a deep purple colour, as if he had been waiting forever to fuck the sub.

 _He_ couldn’t fucking wait.

When Harry pushed in, Louis momentarily blacked out. The intense feeling of being filled, by being held down and pushed into, was almost too much. He loved the stretch, loved the burn that came with this beautiful cock, so happy to be on the receiving end of this glorious cock. “Yes,” Louis whimpered as Harry bottomed out. The Dom began to place little kisses all against his cheeks, and it was sweet, almost innocent, if not for the cock that was lodged deep inside of him.

“So good baby, so pretty,” Harry said as he began to fuck in and out of the boy. He was so, so tight, that Harry had to pause,just briefly, because if he wanted to last at all he had to slow down. Louis whined, wiggling his hips to try to get him to go faster.

“Ah, ah, ah, be good for Daddy,” Harry scolded, smacking one hand down on the glorious arse he was fucking. Louis moaned, stilling his hips and waiting to be fucked.

“You like that?” Harry asked. “Like me fucking your tight cunt?” The sub cried out, not even realising how much he needed to be called that, to be treated in such a feminine way. “Beautiful baby girl,” The Dom stared at the overwhelmed boy below him. Louis panted up at him, eyes shiny, cock unbelievably hard, with hands by his head, gripping the sheets below him. Harry gripped the delicate hands, slowing his thrusts to make the boy below him know just how much he enjoyed making love to him, not just making it a quick fuck. Louis never wanted it to end. Each thrust hit directly to his prostate, and Louis could feel his orgasm building. He gripped Harry’s hands harder, whining and pursing his lips. Harry complied, hovering above the beautiful boy and kissing him softly. The tenderness of the kiss made Louis want to cry, not really sure of the reason except that it felt like this Dom really cared, that he wanted to take care of Louis.

His orgasm took him by surprise. It exploded inside of him, forcing him to arch and throw his head back, gripping onto the man still pushing in and out of him. Harry groaned, the sudden tightness on his cock nearly too much, slowing down his thrusts so he wouldn’t hurt the boy. He panted into his neck as Louis slowly came down from his high.

“Lou, baby, sweetheart, can I- I need to-”

“Yeah,” Louis said, slowly petting down the Dom’s back with gentle fingertips and glassy eyes. “You don’t need to ask.”

Relieved, Harry hoisted up Louis’ hips, his upper body laying uselessly on the bed as the man maneuvered his ass to where he wanted it to fuck into. His thrusts were absolutely brutal as he chased his release, and although he was oversensitive, Louis couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling, as if this was his purpose in life, to just be a fuck doll for this gorgeous man above him.

Harry’s eyes were closed, head hanging, long hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. Louis thought he looked positively delicious, all strong and muscular, fucking into Louis’ body. Although their torsos were far from each other, the feeling was strangely intimate, as if he didn’t need to be physically close to him to be close. Louis felt complete, just letting himself be used for Harry’s sexual pleasure.

Reaching his his hand up, Louis ran his fingers on Harry’s bicep before squeezing gently. Harry opened his eyes, fucked-out look on his face, mouth open, staring at the sub.

“It’s okay, you can come now,” Louis said quietly. Harry howled, yanking up the sub to cradle him against him as his orgasm washed over him, the boy whispering sweet things in his ear as he came down. Harry fell face forward to the mattress, softening cock briefly pressing deeper into the boy trapped beneath him. Louis whined at the feeling, but gripped onto the man tighter. Finally, Harry pulled his head away from Louis’ neck.

“Hi,” he said, smiling goofily. Louis giggled and blushed, kissing Harry’s cheek.

“Hi,” he responded.

“So, up for round two?” the Dom asked. Louis groaned, closing his eyes and pressing himself further into the bed.

“I’m gonna need a bit to recover,” Louis said, and Harry chuckled.

“Best you’ve ever had, huh?” Harry asked, smug. Louis looked up at him.

“You should be, you’re the only one I’ve ever had,” Louis giggled, but the smile fell right off Harry’s face.

“What do you mean, I’m the ‘only’ one you’ve ever had?” Harry’s grip on him tightened. Louis blushed, and stared at an incredibly interesting dot over Harry’s shoulder.

“Well, I was a virgin? Like I’ve never been with another Dom. Or anyone else,” Louis’ eyes fell to the Dom’s chest, and curiously, the man had two extra nipples. Louis thought they were kind of cute.

Harry groaned, pushing his head back into Louis’ shoulder, consequently reminding them both that Harry was still inside of Louis, his come starting to leak out. Louis whined, loud and high, and Harry quickly but delicately moved to pull out of the boy. He grabbed a towel sitting on the nightstand, and started to clean the sub.

“I’m sorry,” he said after a moment of silence.

Louis looked up at him curiously. “What for?” he asked. Harry shrugged, and then pushed Louis’ knees farther apart so he could clean up his hole. Louis blushed.

“It’s just, I should’ve made it romantic. Nobody should lose their virginity so carelessly at a fucking sex club, Jesus,”

Louis frowned. “I think it was amazing,” he said, sitting up slightly. Harry met his gaze.

“I think it was absolutely wonderful to have lost my virginity to someone so gorgeous with a cock,” to prove his point, he reached out and grabbed it, making Harry groan, “almost as gorgeous as he is.” Harry smiled, looking down at the towel and blushing. He looked back up at Louis.

“So, round two, maybe at my place?” He asked, hopeful glint in his eye. “I’m going to try to make it as romantic as I can this time,”

Louis smiled, bouncing off the bed. He could feel Harry’s come drip down his legs.

“What’re you waiting for?” He asked the Dom. “Time’s wasting!”

“Don’t you want me to clean you up first?” The Dom asked. Louis giggled. “No, there’s no point if more is only going to go back in,” he reasoned. Then he blushed.

“Besides, I kind of really like how it feels,” The Dom groaned, and got dressed quicker than he ever had in his whole life, a giggling sub full of his come along side him. As they walked out of the club, Harry asked, “So, how old did you say you are?”

The sub blushed. “I didn’t,” he confessed.  

“Yeah? So how old are you?” Harry said, helping the sub into his coat. The sub’s blush deepened.

“Um, seventeen?” He said. Harry’s eyes practically blew out of his head.

“What! But you’re a minor, how did you even get in?” He stared in wonder. Louis pulled the fake ID out of his pocket, and showed it to the Dom, who groaned.

“Good God, we are getting rid of that damn thing,” he said, as he picked up the giggling sub and carried him into the night.

 **Three** _**Years Later~** _

The suction on his cock felt absolutely heavenly. It was a wonderful way to wake up. Careful not to move his lower body, he lifted the sheets to see beautiful blue eyes shining back at him and his cock disappearing inside the pinkest, prettiest lips deepthroating him.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he greeted, and then groaned when his response was his cock being slurped. The second he came, Louis was swallowing every drop, eyes closing to savor the taste of his Dom. Pulling off, he moved up the bed to kiss Harry, come still on his tongue.

“Good morning Daddy,” he giggled. Harry tackled him into the bed, smiling brightly into his neck. Kissing his boy gently, he stared into the gorgeous eyes he had fallen in love with more that two years before.

“I love you,” he said sweetly. Louis smiled his ‘Harry smile,’ as Zayn liked to call it.

“I love you too,” he replied.

 

 

And although Louis didn’t know it, today would be the day Harry would take him to his favorite restaurant where he would propose to the love of his life.

 

And although Harry didn’t know it, Louis would say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> my tumblr is aslongasimneeded.tumblr.com if you guys wanna send me prompts!


End file.
